


Some Heroes Love Falling

by SecurityBreach



Series: Frostiron Bingo and Other Challenges [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Bruises, Consensual Kink, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecurityBreach/pseuds/SecurityBreach
Summary: Loki loves looking after Tony when he returns from battle... but is the Norse trickster entirely selfless?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Bingo and Other Challenges [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446526
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Some Heroes Love Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Frostiron Bingo 2019, square filled: g4 (Genre: Hurt/Comfort)

‘There,’ Loki, the Norse trickster god, whispered as he lifted Iron Man’s faceplate. ‘My love, it seems you have managed to hurt yourself again.’

Tony Stark smiled, but Loki could see the pain in his eyes. _So brave,_ Loki thought proudly _._ Already, bruises appeared on Tony’s skin and the trickster couldn’t help feeling guilty.

Because it was impossible for Loki not to feel aroused whenever his beloved returned from battle injured.

Deep inside, Loki knew that Tony knew and willingly participated in the game.

_What a kinky couple we are_ , the god mused and cleaned the blood off Tony’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my drabble! Would you like to leave a comment or kudos? I'd love to hear from you 🤍


End file.
